


Yookins

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [7]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Female Character of Color, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Gen, Headcanon, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always wanted to KNOW things. Never content to just let life happen, she went out into the thick of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yookins

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 3 June 2016  
> Word Count: 238  
> Written for: theonlyspl  
> Prompt: Kelly + discovery  
> Summary: She always wanted to KNOW things. Never content to just let life happen, she went out into the thick of it.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series background on Kelly. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really wasn't sure what was going to come of this prompt, but I'm glad I trusted my muses, because I really like how this piece worked out. I love that Kelly now has a history of exploring and getting into the thick of it, regardless of the danger inherent.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The first time she got lost, she was four years old. Simone was barely two and still having some trouble with her balance while walking, or she'd have gotten lost, as well. When their mother finally found her, Kelly threw the mother of all temper tantrums at being pulled away from her "yookins". Once she'd calmed down at home, she took crayons to paper to document what had been discovered. Her mother was so intrigued by the level of detail, even at that tender age, that she went out the very next day and bought several large drawing pads for Kelly to keep her various stories together.

As she grew older, her drawing and writing improved, and she progressed to composition books. Given the right subjects for her "yookins" -- a term the family continued to use for sentimental reasons -- she could fill a book in a week, between her ideas, her research, and the early drafts of her articles.

Even into adulthood, Kelly continued to wander off exploring. It was no surprise that she went into journalism as she did, but her mother and sister didn't exactly celebrate the types of stories that she began to cover around the world. When she died, Simone found a way to get all of Kelly's old notebooks, minus the one burned by the Yoruba priest. It meant she could keep the spirit of Kelly's "yookins" alive, no matter what.


End file.
